Denied
by acompletenerd
Summary: This is a Pepperony one-shot that goes with my main fanfiction "What if?" No need, however, to read that to enjoy this. I mainly just wrote this to add to my main story. That and for my Beta who loves Pepperony. Read/Review.


**A/N: This is a Pepperony one-shot that goes with my fan fiction "What it?" In my story, Iron Man 2 never took place, but Pepper is still the CEO. Also I accelerated when Tony built Stark Tower in NYC. Additionally in my fanfiction, I state that Pepper and Tony are not together. I will eventually have them together because I ship Pepperony. Just not yet. Here is how Tony was rejected by Pepper. **

As Tony styled his short black hair and brushed his goatee, he gave himself a mental prep-talk: "You've got this. You know you do. Why? Because you are you. There is no reason she won't fall for you." As he straightened his tie, he asked his AI, "Jarvis, how do I look?"

"Handsome as always, sir," a male British voice answered.

"Of course I do. Is she here?"

"Ms. Potts is waiting for you down stairs." With that Tony headed out of his room and down the circular stair case. As he exited, he could see her staring out the windows at the view; the million dollar view of the Atlantic oceans. It was one of the reasons he build this home in Malibu, CA.

The sight of her almost took his breath away. She looked stunning. She was wearing black heals, a black pencil skirt, and a dark blue blouse. Her straight red hair was left down. Simple, professional, but still beautiful.

She must have heard him approach because she turned around. "Tony, you look nice."

"Of course," that caused give a tired smile. He continued, "you look wonderful as well." He loved it when she blushed.

"Tony, what is this about? I am – we are busy. We have to be in New York in a few days to continue building the tower."

Walking over to the small table between the couches at the end of the room, he started to open up the bottle of champagne he had placed there earlier. "Relax, you work too hard," he told her as he poured her a glass.

Offering it to her, she rebutted while taking the glass from him "Well some of us have companies to run."

Pouring his own glass he continued the conversation, "and you are doing a marvelous job at it. I knew there was a reason I put you in charge."

"Really? I thought it was so you could continue building your toys."

"I resent that, Iron Man is not a toy."

Pepper rolled her eyes, and sat the glass down on the table next to him, "Right, listen Tony, it is late and I am tired. With the senate hearing the other day and now the tower…"

"I miss you," It almost hurt Tony to say those words. He wasn't good at this. This sensitive crap, but he had to say it because he needed to get her to stay.

Pepper gave a sad smile, "Is that so? Before when I was your assistant you spent all your time in the basement. Now nothing has changed, you spend all your time there. How do you notice the difference?" She got him there. She started at his stunned face for a moment and started to walk toward the door.

"I want to go out."

"Then go out," she said with a wave of her hand, still walking away, "Just don't cause too much trouble."

"No, I want to go out with you." That stopped her in her tracks. Pepper slowly turned around. Her face showcasing her doubt, "excuse me?" she asked softly.

"I…We…the other night with the dancing – "

" – you mean when you left me on the roof by myself?"

"Uh yes, but that's not the point. There was something between us there." He set his glass on the table and started to walk closer to her, "Then the thing with Obadiah and Iron Man coming out – "

" – yes because you told everyone."

"Again, not the point, anyway, it made me realize I care for you."

Pepper searched his eyes, trying to tell if this was genuine. Her boss was a well-known playboy and over all the years he had never changed… except after being taken. Those were hard months on her. When he came back he was changed. For the better, but she wasn't sure how changed or if it would last.

"Tony, I am the CEO of your company. It wouldn't be appropriate."

He placed his hands on her arms. "I don't care," was all he said before kissing her. He pulled away after a second and searched her eyes. "Weird?"

"No," she breathed out. He went to kiss her again but was stopped by her hand that was suddenly between their faces. She stepped back and out of his hold.

"No, Tony. We…I… this can't happen. Not now." She wanted it. She cared for him. She had cared for him for a long time, but she had to wait. She didn't know if he had changed for real or not. She wanted to believe it. She had seen the good he had done, but she wasn't ready to risk it. Not yet. She had to protect her own heart.

Tony felt a sharp pain in his chest. He reasoned he should look at the arc's functioning later; something must be wrong otherwise he wouldn't feel this pain. Playing it cool he stood tall, "okay." The hurt in his face was evident to her, although she suspected others wouldn't be able to read through his mask.

"I'm sorry," was all she said before turning away and walking out the door. In turn Tony walked towards the bottle of champagne and took a large drink. Followed by another. And another. After a few more drinks he decided maybe he would go out that night. There was that new club in town.

**A/N: And so Tony drowns his troubles in alcohol. Don't worry I have Tony grow up/ mature more in my main fanfiction. So review and tell me how I did with the Pepperony. This was my first shot with it. Please read my main story "What if?" It focuses on what happened if Loki won the battle of NYC. **


End file.
